Eloise scored a total of $268$ points during the basketball season. Of her total points, $l$ points came from left-handed shots. She scored $225$ points with right-handed shots. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many points did Eloise score with left-handed shots?
Explanation: Eloise scored ${225}$ points with right-handed shots. She scored an unknown number of points, which we're calling ${l}$, that were left-handed. Eloise scored a total of ${268}$ points during the season. We can represent the number of points that Eloise scored left-handed, $ l$, as a difference: ${268} - {225}$ We can set these two expressions equal to describe this situation with an equation: ${268} -{225} = {l} $ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $ l +{225} = {268} $ or ${268} - l = {225}$. Now we can solve for ${l}$. Since ${l}$ is already by itself, we can solve by subtracting. $\begin{aligned} {268} -{225} &= {l} \\ {43} &={l} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $268-225=l$ Eloise scored $43$ points with left-handed shots.